Outlaw Queen Ficlets
by iheartShules
Summary: Drabbles or oneshots about our beautiful Regina Mills and Robin Hood. Rated K to T. First one is pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: These will range in time from season 3 or 4. Some could be AU too. Most of these will be drabbles but I called this 'ficlets' just in case something longer makes its way into this :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**_

* * *

Robin approached Regina's home after running into Henry and Ms. Swan at Granny's Diner. They had warned him that she wasn't feeling well and it was contagious that Henry brought it home with him from school. But if she was unwell and was in need, he would surely look death in the eye to be beside her, and keep her safe.

Robin entered Regina's bedroom and found her sitting on her bed under her floral comforter. She looked at him as he moved towards her. She looked breathtaking as always except she had little red dots covering her face, neck, and arms.

"Quick, kiss me." Regina demanded. Robin smiled, happily obliging as he leaned over her and brushed her lips with his softly. After a moment, Regina sighed as she pushed him back. "It didn't work I'm still itchy." she complained.

He sat on the bed beside her, gently holding her hand. "Was my kiss supposed to make you better?"

She shrugged. "I figured True Love's Kiss can work on dark curses I figured it would work on this realm's version." she muttered annoyed.

Robin furrowed his brows as he eyed his beloved. "And what is this realm's version of a dark curse?"

"Chicken pox."

* * *

AN: If you guys have prompts or suggestions even if they are longer than drabble length I'm open to them. I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chap fic for these two and hit a darn writers' block. So I wrote like mini drabbles trying to help unblock myself. Ugh.

Anyways, thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

Regina struggled to keep a straight face as she watched Robin's. "This is horrible, Regina."

She smiled as she leaned up against him on her couch, her legs stretched over his lap. "I told you." she murmured before she sipped her wine.

He rubbed her shins absently. "We do not wear tights." he said as he eyed the movie in distaste.

She snickered as she grabbed the remote and turned off _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_. "That's just one of many movies made about you in this land. There's a cartoon version and you're a fox…literally."

Robin glanced at her. "This land is strange."

* * *

AN: I love Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and could not pass up the little idea of Robin being horrified by it. Oh gads, I can just imagine Hook watching the cartoon version of himself :D


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be orchids. No, no, make it lavender. Robin frowned as Regina slept soundly beside him, snuggled up against him with her head tucked just underneath his chin. Her small hand rested on his chest. He inhaled the scent from her hair again and it was driving him crazy.

Robin drew his fingertips up and down the length of her spine where the morning sun was kissing her bare skin while he contemplated. Maybe it wasn't floral at all as he got a hint of possibly…raspberries, no, strawberries perhaps?

"Regina," he murmured softly trying to rouse her just enough to get an answer to his burning question. When she didn't awaken, he tried again. "Regina," he said a little louder this time.

She grumbled as she pushed on him before rolling over, curling on her side facing away from him. "…not now…" she muttered as she shoved his wandering hand away, before wiggling to get comfortable. He only spent nights over her place when Henry stayed with Miss Swan while he left Roland in the very capable and trusted hands of Little John.

He chuckled as he snuggled closer, burying his nose in the crux of her shoulder and neck inhaling deeply. "Just one question, milady, and you can get back to your beauty rest." he promised as he sprinkled butterfly kisses to her back, shoulder, and neck.

"Make it quick or I'll turn you into a toad so I can get some sleep." she mumbled, voice thick with sleep, making her irresistible being so testy in the morning.

Robin smiled as he tugged her tighter to his body. "What scent is in your hair?" he questioned.

"Hmmm," she sighed as her breathing grew longer falling back to sleep.

"You have some intoxicating scent in your hair, but I can't quite make out what it is."

Her belly rumbled as he realized she was laughing. It was a soft sexy sound which had him responding in kind. "It is Herbal Essences: wild cherry and jewel orchid. Judging from their commercial I figured women loved it." she said softly.

Ah, so he was nearly right! "Well, it certainly is fitting for a queen." And a lovely queen at that as his eyes dipped down to eye her exposed back, seeing her butt peeking out from under the comforter. He hardened immediately.

She twisted so she could face him, smirking as she brushed up against his hard manhood. "Mmm, well, considering your reaction you seem to love it and which means I won't be getting anymore sleep."

Robin's smile turned to a wicked gleam. "You won't want too." he vowed and then kissed her.

* * *

AN: Sorry for any mistakes, if I write anything longer I'll definitely send it to my friend to proofread before posting. But I am irritated with the utter lack of Regina in the last two episodes. Is it so much to ask just to see her more than like two minutes per episode?


End file.
